Kalender Boys
|Nächste= }} Kalender Boys ist die zwölfte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Nachdem die Warblers aufgrund ihrer Einnahme von Dopingmitteln bei den Sectionals disqualifiziert wurden, sind die New Directions wieder im Rennen. Um die Anreise zu finanzieren, schlägt Tina den Verkauf eines "Männer der McKinley"-Kalenders vor, in welchem die Jungs der New Directions mit nacktem Oberkörper posieren. Vor allem Sam kommt dies gerade recht, da seine Ergebnisse für den College-Zulassungstest schlecht waren und er nun seine einzige Möglichkeit darin sieht, Model zu werden. Als Rachel für einen Studentenfilm eine oben ohne-Szene filmen will, holt sich Kurt die Hilfe zweier Freunde, um ihr das auszureden. Unerdessen kommen sich Jake und Marley näher. Handlung thumb|left|Rod berichtet von den WarblersDie Folge beginnt mit einem Ausschnitt aus einer Nachrichtensendung, indem Hunter das Amtsgericht verlässt und von Reportern umströmt wird. Er wird dazu befragt, ob die Warblers Steroide genommen haben, um bei den Sectionals zu gewinnen. Als ein Reporter erwähnt, dass er viel zu alt aussehe, um noch in der High School zu sein, flippt Hunter aus und greift ihn an. Zurück im Studio bestätigt Rod Remington, dass die Warblers positiv auf Steroide getestet wurden, was bedeutet, dass die New Directions zu den Regionals können. Diese brauchen Geld, um zu den Regionals zu fahren, weshalb Tina einen "Männer der McKinley"-Kalender mit den Jungs aus dem Glee Club vorschlägt. Brittany begrüßt Marley in ihrer Internetshow "Fondue For Two". Marley weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll, als Brittany Marleys Gefühle für Jake andeutet. thumb|Brittany muntert Sam aufSpäter sind Sam und Brittany in Direktor Figgins Büro, da sie die höchste und die niedrigste Punktzahl im SAT-Test (College Aufnahmetest) haben, den es jemals an der McKinley gab. Brittany hat die höchste Punktzahl, dass ist aber nur das Ergebnis von Zufallsmustern aus dem Multiple Choice-Test. Sie sagt Sam, dass sein Körper ihm eine schöne Zukunft beschert und er nicht aufs College gehen muss, wie die anderen von ihnen. Sie selbst bezeichnet sich als "eine der schlausten Personen Amerikas" und macht anspruchsvolle akademische Pläne für ihre Zukunft. thumb|left|Rachel macht die Oben ohne-SzeneRachel bekommt eine Hauptrolle in einem Studentenfilm, in dem sie aber dazu verpflichtet ist, eine Oben-Ohne-Szene zu drehen. Ihr altes High-School-Ich erscheint und hinterfragt ihre Moral. Dass endet in einem Duett mit ihrem ehemaligen Ich zu Torn. Letztlich entscheidet sie sich für die Oben-Ohne-Szene. thumb|Centerfold/Hot In HerreSam kommt in einer Badehose zur Schule und Blaine deutet das als Überreaktion auf den SAT-Test-Flop. Sam eröffnet ein Seminar, in dem er den anderen Glee Jungs Tipps für das posieren für den Kalender gibt. Sie wärmen sich mit Bro-ga (Yoga für Bros) auf. Danach trainieren sie zu dem Song Centerfold/Hot In Herre. Finn und die Mädchen sind von den Bemühungen der Jungs beeindruckt, nur Artie findet die Idee mit nacktem Oberkörper für einen Kalender zu posieren zweifelhaft. Sue beschuldigt Finn "Schmutz" in die McKinley zubringen und schwört den Kalender zu stoppen. Doch Finn nennt sie eine Heuchlerin und sagt, dass er ein Gerücht über einen McKinley Coach, welcher nackt für ein Penthouse Centerfold posiert hat überprüfen wird. Sue leugnet es, doch deutet an, dass es wahr ist, dass er aber nie einen Beweis finden wird. thumb|left|Kurt versucht Rachel die Oben ohne-Szene auszuredenZurück in New York ist Kurt von der ungezwungenen Nackheit von Brody im Apartment angewidert. Brody behauptet, dass er nur Rachels Entscheidung unterstützt. Aber Kurt meint, dass ernste Schauspielerinnen keine Nacktszenen drehen. Brody unterstützt Rachel weiterhin und Rachel meint, dass sie es durchzieht mit oder ohne Kurts Unterstützung. thumb|A Thousand YearsMarley will den Respekt der New Directions, nach ihrem Zusammenbruch bei den Sectionals, zurückgewinnen und deshalb übt sie ein Duett zu A Thousand Years ''mit Jake, welches zu einem Kuss führt. Sie sagt ihm fast, dass sie ihn liebt, doch drückt sich davor. Finn fragt Artie, ob er ihm dabei hilft den Penthouseartikel von Sue zu finden und er stimmt zu. Artie äußert seine Angst, ohne Shirt für den Kalender zu posieren. Finn versteht dass und lobt Artie dafür das zugestehen. thumb|left|Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)Jake und Ryder posieren vor Tina und Kitty, um die Posen für den Kalender zu üben. Jake gesteht Ryder, dass die Gefühle zwischen ihm und Marley stärker werden. Ryder erklärt ihm, dass er emotional nackt sein muss, um Marleys Herz zugewinnen. Und er singt ihr den Song ''Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself). thumb|Quinn und Santana raten Rachel von der Oben ohne-Szene abRachel kehrt in ihr Apartment zurück und findet dort Quinn und Santana. Sie sind wegen einem Anruf von Kurt, für eine Intervention da und raten Rachel stark die Oben ohne-Szene nicht zu machen. thumb|left|Blaine baut Sam aufDie Jungs schießen die Fotos für den Kalender. Sam verhält sich nicht sehr kameradschaftlicht und kämpft für die Aufrechterhaltung seines "aufgepumpten" Looks, weshalb er in die Umkleide rennt. Blaine folgt ihm, und Sam erklärt ihm, dass er denkt dass er die Leute mit seinem Körper beeindrucken muss, da es dass einzig Besondere an ihm ist. Blaine sagt, dass er sich auf mehr als nur seinen Körper beziehen soll, da er immer geliebt wird. thumb|Finn konfrontiert SueFinn gibt Sue einen Umschlag mit ihrem Penthouse Magazin drin. Sie sagt, dass sie sehr überascht ist, dass er es schaffte und gesteht dass sie für das Magazin posiert hat. Doch als sie den Umschlag öffnet, sieht sie ein willkürliches Magazin. Finn hat sie ausgetrickst und ihr Geständnis aufgenommen. Sam wird in Emmas Büro gerufen. Dort zeigen sie und Blaine ihm Angebote von Colleges die nicht auf den SAT - Wert achten. Emma schlägt ihm auch Stipendien vor. Er muss nur einen Aufsatz über seine Erfahrungen und Leistungen schreiben. thumb|left|Love SongRachel kann sich nicht dazu überwinden den Bademantel für die Szene fallen zulassen und wird somit von der Regisseruin rausgeworfen. Sie singt zusammen mit Quinn und Santana Love Song. Rachel lädt sie zum Essen ein und Santana entwickelt ein Interesse an New York und sagt, dass es mehr ihr Ding ist als Kentucky. thumb|Sam ist gerührtSam kämpft mit seinem Aufsatz. Blaine zeigt ihm ein Video von seinen Freunden in dem sie ihm sagen, was für Leistungen er vollbracht hat. Er ist zu Tränen gerührt und dankt Blaine. thumb|left|This Is The New YearSam sucht Artie auf, um ihn davon überzeugen, beim Kalender mitzumachen und meint, dass er sein Shirt anbehalten kann. Artie möchte jedoch nicht der Einzige mit Shirt sein und Sam versichert ihm, dass er es nicht sein wird. Als der Kalender erscheint, wird enthüllt, dass auch er sein Shirt anbehalten hat. Beim Kalenderverkauf hat Jake einen speziellen Kalendar für Marley, auf dem "Ich liebe dich" steht. Sie erwidert das und die beiden küssen sich. Sue gesteht Finn, dass er ein würdevoller Gegner ist und dass sie vom Erfolg des Kalendars beeindruckt ist. Die New Directions feiern ihren Erfolg mit This Is The New Year. Verwendete Musik *'Torn' von Natalie Imbruglia, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Centerfold/Hot In Herre' von The J. Geils Band/Nelly, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs und Cheerios *'A Thousand Years' von Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee, gesungen von Jake Puckerman und Marley Rose *'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' von Ne-Yo, gesungen von Jake Puckerman *'Love Song' von Sara Bareilles, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray und Santana Lopez *'This Is The New Year' von A Great Big World, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Oh Yeah by Yello', wird in nahezu jeder Szene gespielt, in der jemand ohne Shirt auftritt *'Trouty Mouth' von Glee, gesungen von Santana Lopez auf dem Video für Sam Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Dianna Agron' als Quinn Fabray *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Alex Newell' als Wade "Unique" Adams *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Nolan Gerard Funk' als Hunter Clarington *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Earlene Davis' als Andrea Carmichael *'Pamela Chan' als Dottie Kazatori *'Jacob Wysocki' als Kameramann *'Leah Pipes' als Electra Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Folge hatte 5.48 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika. *Ryan Murphy gab auf Twitter bekannt, dass der "Männer der McKinley"-Kalender eine Idee seit der ersten Staffel war. *Das Gerücht von Sue, die für das Penthouse posiert und Pferdeöstrogene nimmt, wurde kurz von Will in einer extendend Version von Ouvertüre erwähnt. In The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester kam es erneut zur Sprache, als der Aufsichtsrat eine Kopie des Magazins in Sues Hurt Locker fand. *Das ist seit Das jüngste Gerücht der erste Erscheinung von Brittanys Internettalkshow "Fondue For Two. **Mit dieser Episode wurde "Fondue For Two" ein wiederkehrender Akt in der Serie. *Wenn Rachel Santanas Sextape sucht, werden mehrere Webseiten gezeigt, bei denen der Name geändert wurde. So wurde "imdb.com" zu "icdb.com" und "tumblr.com" zu "ramblr.com". *Finn äußert, dass die Regionals in Indianapolis stattfinden. Ryan Murphy, der die Folge geschrieben hat, wurde dort geboren und wuchs dort auf. *Yoga für Männer, oder "Broga (Yoga für Bro´s)", wie Sam es nennt, gibt es wirklich. Quelle *Als die Folge in Australien ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde die Zeile von Sam, in der er davon spricht, dass er sein Sperma verkauft hat, herausgeschnitten. *Folgende Szenen wurden herausgeschnitten: **Kurt und Rachel spielen Spiel des Lebens. **Mehr Blaine und Sam Szenen, (Blaine redet über seine Schwärmerei). **Quinn offenbart, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihrem Professor ausgeht. Fehler *In der Szene von Brody, Kurt und Rachel, greift Rachel nach einer Banane und während sie Kurt von ihrer Beteiligung an dem Studentenfilm erzählt, isst sie ein Stück davon. Anschließend schwenkt die Kamera auf Kurt und dann wieder zurück zu Rachel, jedoch ist jetzt die Banane weiter weg von ihr und noch ungeöffnet. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4